Razors for wet shaving typically include a blade unit carried by a handle, the blade unit including an elongate blade with a rectilinear sharpened edge, or a plurality of such blades with parallel edges. The blade unit may be fixedly mounted on the handle with the intention that the entire razor be discarded when the blade edge or edges have become dulled. Alternatively, the blade unit can be detachably connected to the handle to enable replacement of a used blade unit with a fresh blade unit. Replaceable blade units are commonly referred to as cartridges.
Some shavers, in particular women, use this type of razor in the shower. For example, when shaving her legs a woman will often apply a film or lather of soap to an area of skin to be shaved, shave that area, apply soap to another area, and shave that area. This process is repeated until shaving is complete. Shaving in this manner may be difficult and frustrating, as it generally requires the shaver to hold a wet bar of soap in one hand while wielding a razor in the other hand, often while standing in an awkward position on a slippery shower floor.
Attempts have been made to address this problem by providing soap mounted on a razor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,690 describes a razor that carries a shaving preparation, e.g., in the form of a solid cake of soap that surrounds the cartridge. Copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 11/471,903, 10/969,392, and 11/595,490 also relate to razor products that provide a shave preparation material to the skin's surface while shaving.
There still remains a need, however, to satisfy the needs of sophisticated shaving consumers that desire a razor product that not only applies a shaving aid to the skin during the shaving experience but also one that provides an improved conformation to the uneven surface of the skin to be shaved.